


Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies.

by 1GaaraUnveiled



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Lesbian, Secrets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GaaraUnveiled/pseuds/1GaaraUnveiled
Summary: While applying makeup upon Allison for the second time, Claire begins to realize how wonderful the girl actually can be. Allison herself, starts finding the school's Princess quite appealing after all.





	Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this pairing so much I can't begin to explain. I recently watched the Breakfast Club again and quickly became obsessed with it for the millionth time in a role. Last time I watched it I kinda liked the idea of Allison and Bender, but after thinking more about it, I wanted a bigger twist. 
> 
> So during school of all times haha, this lovely story popped into my head and I had to write it. I love the idea of Claire and Allison, to the point where I've been dreaming about them. Anyways, this is a small one shot which may end up being part of the other Breakfast Club story I've been currently writing. 
> 
> I kinda took this one out and made it a separate work untill my friend read it and suggested it be part of my main. So here you are, getting a piece of that you lucky ducks. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this cute oneshot and all. I don't take suggestions unless we set something up so don't bother in the comments. Send me a note instead. Without further a do, enjoy!
> 
> ~GaaraUnveiled

~oOo~

Eyeliner? Check.  
Lipgloss? Check.  
Mascara? Check.  
Blush? You betcha.

Allison sat there impatiently as Claire held up the makeup pallet and eyeliner, feeling the world around her crash and crumble. She had been dreading this moment again, promising herself that she'd never wear another ounce of Claire's makeup on her tired face as long as she lived. Yet, that promise seemed to have broken long ago. Here she was again, getting her makeup done like some slutty celebrity. All dolled up by the Princess. It took a lot of convincing to get her to agree to the matter, only to have been promised to never do this again afterwards and recieve two cokes in exchange for this little shit show. But hey, it was something. 

Honestly, Allison didn't really mind too much in the short run. It was just the fact that Claire was making her wear it for the rest of the day that was low key pissing her off. Her high school was throwing some trashy class party in which everyone was invited to attend by choice. But you see, Allison didn't have a choice. It's all that Claire had been talking about the past couple of days, and it was really beginning to get on her nerves. After noticing that Allison was getting ignored and pushed around in the halls again, she felt it was best to try and take the girl under her wing and give her a nice time. 

She finally scored victory when Allison said she would go, but only if Claire never pulled something like this again. The red head nicely agreed, which of course was followed by one simple catch; a make over. The girl wasn't happy.

What was it that made girls think they needed to constantly wear it to feel prettier? Oh how she wished she knew.

"How long is this going to take?" Allison snapped, already feeling her blood begin to boil.

"Not long now hold still." Claire said out of no where, placing her hand upon the Basketcase's chin.

"I am holding still." She retorted, not liking this girly experience one bit. Allison then rolled her eyes and eventually wanted to give up. There was just no winning with the Princess anymore. Claire then took her spare hand and swooshed the girl's bangs out of her eyes, making it easier to apply the eye shadow. She looked down at the pallet.

"What color?" She gently asked. 

The raven haired girl hesitated for a slight moment.

"A light blue would be fine." She answered, not really interested in any of this whatsoever.

Claire showed a nod, then placed the brush in the blue and circled around in the gritty color for a few seconds. A moment or two later, she was ready to apply. Allison looked over at the girl who was displaying quite the smile on her face. It was as if she had been looking forward to this day again for a very long time.

"Close your eyes for me."

"Gotcha."

The Princess started to work her whimsical magic, as all pretty rich girls knew how to do. Allison never understood why she even needed makeup for this stupid class party anyway. It's not like she was going to get noiticed by Andrew anymore, for he had moved on after she resided back to her casual self. Yes it did hurt, but deep down inside she knew it was never meant to be. The Athlete deserved much better anyways.

Claire continued to place the 'greasepaint' upon the girl's eyelids. None of them spoke a single word for the next few minutes or so. It seemed as if the only way they communicated with each other was through their eyes when Allison got the chance to open one. They couldn't tell what one was thinking, but could only guess. The red head stayed so focused on one eye lid it was as if she was painting something Picasso would do. She had to admit, the feeling of the soft brisels upon her face was quite nice. But behind all that niceness was still that tedious wait that her "friend" was making her go through.

"Are you fucking done yet?" She asked, speaking in a rather blunt tone. Claire let out a heavy sigh.

"No, I still have to apply your mascara. So wait. This won't take that long if you let me do this." She explained, pulling her hand away which allowed Allison's bangs to fall back into her face. 

"You really don't have to. The eye shadow is enough."

"Are you sure? It would really bring out your eyes."

"Yeah I'm sure. So can we go back to the party now?" She complained, giving Claire an exhausted look. They've been at this for like fifteen minutes and it seemed as if nothing was happening. The Princess tried her best not to snap at her, even though she was beginning to feel frustration come to it's peak. She decided to just hold it all in and let the annoyance pass.

"Ah come on Allison. How are you suppose to look nice for this party? The whole school is going to be there. Don't cha just wanna doll up a little?"

The Basketcase quietly shook her head, making her short messy locks flop everywhere at once. Claire found herself staring at the girl in silence for the next few seconds or so, trying to figure out a way to make the rebel surrender. Nothing really seemed to be working.

"I'll take away the two cokes I promised." She warned, giving the girl a playful smile. Allison just looked upon the girl deadpan as usual, huffing out some hot air. The look of amusement on her face was just like always, zero. Damn, Claire had a lot of nerve to be saying some shit like that.

"Does it look like I give a damn. Keep your lovely drinks I bet it's that low carb shit which makes your body all model like. Hell, stolen pop taste better anyway." Allison replied, standing up from her chair leaving. Seeing this unravel, Claire quickly grabbed for the Basketcase's long skirt, stopping her mid way before she could open the bathroom door.

"Wait I'll stop." She spoke, voice toning down a few notches to get the girl's attention back. Over the past few weeks of starting to know her, Claire figured out that the best way to approach Allison when she was upset was to speak in a calm manner. Surprising, it worked. Allison stopped before she could reach for the door handle and turned back around, eyeing the rich girl with dark eyes. Claire showed a soft smile, indicating that she was telling the truth. With her suspicion finally simmering down, Allison nodded and walked back over to her friend. She seated herself while looking at the floor, not speaking a single word.

The red head watched her soundly, wishing she knew what was going on inside that wishy washy brain of hers. What exactly did Allison Reynolds have locked up inside there? And, was there a way to find out?

"I'm sorry if...you know. Guess I just, got a tad carried away there. When it comes to makeup and looking good, I seem to suddenly evolve into an expert." Claire explained, chuckling a little bit to her own statement. Allison didn't say anything back at first, she just blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes while still focusing on the ground. Seconds later, she looked back up.

"Do you think I'm nasty or something?" She asked honestly, voice barely a breathy whisper. This seemed to rather shock the girl.

"What?..No!" The Princess replied, giving the troubled girl a puzzled look. "Why would I think that?"

"Well, you're putting in a lot of effort on me just for some dumb fucking party that I don't even want to be at so there. What are you going to make me do next, wear some dainty dress again?"

She was really getting upset now, not approving of the way she was getting treated by some social recluse. She gripped tightly to the eye shadow brush.

"Of course not you bitch. All I wanted to do was your stupid ass makeup. Is that so hard to ask for?...Look, girls usually doll up a little at events like these. And, I thought it would be fun to take you and give you something to remember you know? That's all I wanted."

The bathroom then got really quiet as Claire finished her sentence, now being the one to glue her glance to the floor. She wanted to give up fully this time, she really did. Ever since she met the girl during detention some time back, she thought she could help her. No one else seemed to be taking her in their arms like she had wished. Surely Andrew wasn't going to do that anymore, and not to mention her parents didn't even speak or acknowledge her at home. So who would she have?. 

No one.

"That's all you wanted? Really?.." she gently asked. Claire didn't speak, only confirming that question with a simple nod to the head. The girl wasn't out to get her, she just wanted to be the one to provide her with a memory that didn't haunt her for once. For the first time in weeks, she hoped to see a real smile again.

"Yes, nothing more and nothing less." Claire smiled recurrently, proving to her that she was safe and nothing was going to hurt her. Allison eventually simmered herself down, knowing the other girl's words were something she could rely on. After all, she was one of the very few people that still saw something within her. A small smile emerged from her lips as well.

"You and your girliness." She stated, playfully punching Claire in the arm.

"Oh shut it you. You'd be surprised how much it ups your mood." Claire replied poking her friend's cheek. Allison then turned her head and pretended to bite it, causing the red head to wince then burst out laughing. Soon the both of them were giggling at the lame tomfoolery they were conjuring up. After a few more minutes of just comical gestures, Allison wiped her left eye then sat herself back up, glance now looking over to the closed door way. Claire then soon caught her breath, reposing herself to her normal state. The raven turned back to her.

"We should probably get going now. I can hear their loud voices all the way down the hall. Must be some party." Allison spoke, voice back to her regular tone.

"I suppose you're right. We can't just hog the school bathroom for the next few hours. Lemme just grab my makeup bag real quick."

The Princess reached for her stuff while Allison watched in silence, focusing on the way she was placing everything in the bag. It wasn't untill Claire reached for the lip gloss which made her speak up again, for which it caught her curiosity.

"Wait." She quickly spoke. The red head looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Before we go, could you apply my lip gloss?" Allison quietly asked, sounding a little bit shy. Claire showed a sweet smile then giggled, for she had a feeling the girl wanted a little bit more. She then twisted off the cap and held the glossy tube up to Allison's face with her painted fingers.

"Thought you'd never asked." She joked, scooting closer to her friend. The richie then started to do what she was asked to, gently smearing pink lip gloss to the recluse's mouth. It didn't take her that much long to apply it, given it was a much more simplier cosmetic. Moments later she caped the gloss then leaned back a few inches to view her finished work. 

There sat Allison, eyes barely showing while her light pink lips were exposed. It was oddly breath taking, and even the Princess herself was taken back a little. The Basketcase bashfully fiddled with her hair. Claire smiled upon seeing the finishing touches on her friend.

"There we go. All done." She said, admiring the lovely outcome. Allison herself smiled, wondering what she looked like since the bathroom mirrors were further by the stalls. Her eyes glanced to Claire, in which she noticed that her stare had not yet left, making her rather intrigued. Both of their eyes locked.

A second or two later as if by magic, both girls started to lean in closer to each other, but quickly hesitated mid way which caused them to pull back. Allison felt her heart racing in her rib cage and face burn with blush as she found her eyes lost in Claire's. It was a feeling she just couldn't even begin to explain, but she kinda liked it. Soon after, they leaned in closer again, this time tilting their heads. Claire placed her index and middle underneath Allison's chin, gently lifting it up as Allison pushed herself closer and pressed her lips to the other girl's. They stayed like that for a little while, quietly kissing each other.

They soon pulled away after, finally realizing what they had done. None showed signs of shock, but instead they displayed a calm demeanor. Claire brushed some of Allison's hair out of her eyes and lightly parted her lips. No words came out, just the heavy sound of her breathing. 

Claire then held her breath as she wrapped her arms around Allison's waist, holding the girl close. Allison then lifted her head and kissed the Princess once more, unable to control herself. This was all new to the both of them, for they knew they were not suppose to be doing this. What seemed so foreign also seemed so natural as well. 

The sound of the party was starting to get wild, with what they could hear from outside the bathroom and down the hall. Both girls looked over at the door then back at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. Should they join the others at the party or stay in the bathroom a little longer? They didn't have that much time to really focus.

"So, what now?" Allison whispered, lightly touching Claire's chest. The red head shrugged, face as red as her friends. She looked to the floor for a possible answer but came up with none. What exactly did you do after you kinda just kissed a girl? And possibly kinda liked it? Both didn't want to admit it, but the feeing of each other's lips felt wonderful. Both have never done something like that before, and it didn't exactly feel like normal kissing. Allison didn't really kiss many people and neither did Claire. But this, this was different. It was scary, yet beautiful.

"I...I don't know."

"Maybe we should go, before we're seen together." 

"Probably..."

The two still didn't move. Claire's arms remained wrapped around Allison's waist while Allison had both hands on her chest. Claire's heart could be easily felt under her hands. Their eyes met for a few seconds, before bashfully looking away. The past few weeks had been an awkward start ever since they all first met that Saturday in detention. The monday they all returned, things played out like Claire expected them to. 

Bender called her a stuck up prude in the library while he was with his friends, then Andrew only slightly acknowledged Allison during their chemistry class, but barely. Not to mention he also walked right pass Brian in the hallway giving him no time of day. No one seemed to keep their promise with sticking together, except for Claire and Allison. Yeah, it was a rocky start, but she eventually was able to hang out with the girl in secret without her friends finding out. Things were finally starting to even out which was making Claire's life a whole lot easier. The more she hung out with Allison, the more she felt like a normal person.

But now, something had changed. She went from just shopping around with the girl and occasionally linking arms to kissing her and embracing her waist. All under a month in a half. How this came to be, Claire wished to know.

"If we don't leave now, we'll get caught." Allison spoke up, swearing she heard someone's footsteps coming down the hallway. Claire kept silent for another minute or so, before sorting out the words for her to speak.

"Allison we just can't...leave." She spoke, words kind of breathy coming out of her mouth. Allison paused, noticing the red head's sudden change of voice. She then touched Claire's cheek, gently touching it. She herself was lost in words, admiring the person in front of her. She never noticed how beautiful Claire really was untill now. It wasn't the hair or makeup that made Allison admire about the Princess. It was just something else. The Basketcase smiled softly, allowing herself to push a few bangs out of one eye. Claire then kissed her nose gently. Allison squeaked a little, not expecting her to do that. The richie giggled.

"I think I like girls." Allison bashfully admitted, voice a little quiet but loud enough to hear. The other girl's eyes were locked on to the other, like she was viewing the sunset for the very first time. Claire held her close, arms holding on tighter.

"I think I do to.."


End file.
